


Of Rants and Food

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People eat and people rant, mostly about George</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rants and Food

“Why are you sitting here? I sit here. You sit over there,” Alex complained pointing to the girls’ normal table as Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina sat at his table.

“Blame them,” Cristina said as she started in on her meal.

“We’re all Bailey’s interns Alex. We should spend more time getting to know each other. It’s been almost two months but we don’t know anything about you so…” Meredith trailed off in the face of Alex staring at her, “Well, we, I…”

“We miss eating with George,” Izzie blurted out, interrupting Meredith, “and he’s always sitting with you so now we have to sit with you to sit with him, so deal with it.”

“So take him back, I don’t want him. All he does is talk and talk some more. I don’t want to know more about Bambi than anyone else in this city so please, take him back,” Alex responded before he turned back to his lunch.

“We tried but he wants to sit over here. He _does_ think that we need to stick together so we can’t just take him back. We have to do this whole group thing so here we are. And where is he?” Izzie asked after her rant, looking around the open courtyard but not seeing George anywhere.

“Bailey paged him for surgery. That’s why I’d hoped to eat alone for once or maybe with a chick but _no_ you have to show up,” he complained again as he shoved his meal away, “I’m out of here.”

“That didn’t go as planned. All this and George isn’t even here. Next time we need to plan better,” Meredith stated as she started eating her lunch.

“I don’t even under stand why we have to go this. You two live with him, you see him very day. Why do you have to spend time with him here? Why would you even _want_ to,” Cristina asked looking between her two friends.

“Ah…”

“Well…”

***

“Ah no Mom I’m not working too hard…no Mom I’m fine…Sunday was great and yes I’ll be there next week…I will as long as I’m not working…people get sick on Sunday too Mom…ah Mom my roommates just got home I really have to go… love you too Mom, bye…bye, I’m hanging up now, bye,” George added one last time before hanging up the phone and waving to Meredith and Izzie, “Oh I put in one of Izzie’s casserole bake things and it’ll be done in…ah…well,” George stopped as he poked at his watch, his smile slowly slipping into a grin, “…well, soon, very soon…ah I think.”

“George,” Izzie cried as she ran past him and into the kitchen opening the oven.

“The oven has a timer for just this reason If it didn’t Izzie would have killed us both by now…did you want to die?” Meredith asked as she slowly followed George into the back of the house, taking the lack of smoke as a good thing.

“I had my watch set,” George pleaded as he opened his wristwatch-his now dead wristwatch. “Please don’t be burned please don’t be burned.”

“George you’re a lucky lucky man. Ten more minutes and I would have had to kill you.” Izzie called out as she inspected casserole. Parts of the top were darker than she’d like but it wasn’t too bad. “Now George see this clock like thing on top of the stove? It’s called a timer. It lets you know when something needs to be taken out of the oven but to work it needs to be turned on. Are you following me George?” Izzie asked in a slow condescending tone usually reserved for children.

“I had my watch set till it… it died,” George tried to explain, holding up the now useless watch.

“I don’t care George. You almost killed my casseroles. Do you know how much work I put into them George, _do you_?” Izzie began as she started to move in on George. “I spend hours on what ever day I have off making them for us. And what do you do, you try and kill it George. I’ve had a very bad day, very bad. It was my day to deal with the bed pans and run labs. And then, and then at lunch to _try_ and sit with my best friend I had to sit with the biggest ass at Seattle Graces. Yes, that’s right. I sat with Alex because that was the only way to sit with you. But you didn’t show. _You_ were in surgery with Bailey, surgery. I was with Alex and you were in _surgery_. You ever try to kill my casserole again I will bake you. Got that.” Izzie finished off her rant with a solid poke to George’s chest.

“I-but-”

“Just set the table. I need to change.”

Meredith watched as Izzie swept out of the room before turning to George. “All in all that when well. When I ruined one last week the only thing that saved me was that this is my house even if she won’t let me use the kitchen. I didn’t get a rant. I got lucky there.”

“She sat with Alex?”

“So did I…and Cristina.”

“Cristina?!”

***

“I can’t believe they actually want to sit with him. I just don’t get it. I mean, come on, he’s such a pushover in everything _but_ this and he just won’t shut up. He has to just keep talking and talking about his patients, about my patients, about Meredith, Izzie, and Burke and Shepherd and the Ball and summer and anything that comes into his head. It’s going to drive me nuts. He’s worse than you and your sister combined. He just won’t stop,” Alex ranted as he stared at his TV dinner as he looked at the picture of his and Kyle’s gradation he’d set at the other side of the table. “If I’d given a girl half the shit I’ve given him they’d be long gone. So why the fuck won’t he go?” he demanded of the picture, shoving his food away.


End file.
